Love So Sweet Turned Sour
by Jalen Kun
Summary: Sarutobi Ayame loves Sakata Gintoki. She loves him more than life itself. But, when Otae and Tsukuyo seem to be hanging around Gintoki way too much... Ayame get's jealous. And when an assassin get's jealous, her sweet infatuation... Turns sour.
1. Chapter 1

**Love So Sweet... Turned Sour**

Prologue

Sarutobi Ayame. She's an assassin, but also a part-timer working at a kunoichi cafe. Without her glasses, she can't see a single thing... She can't even tell the difference between a human and an object. But, there's one thing she can see ever so clearly... Sakata Gintoki. And that's because she's in love with him...

When her infatuation of Gintoki got out of control, it was already too late. She began stalking the man, even going as far as sneaking in his house. He would yell and curse of course, kicking her out of his home, but she loved being yelled and kicked at by Gintoki. You can't blame her, really... She _was_ a masochist. And Gintoki would be the sadist that punishes her.

She would think about the silver haired man every second of every day. Unless she was doing an assassination, then she'd have to stop her thoughts for a while. But only for a while, because when she wants to think of Gintoki and can't... She goes into her Killer-mode.

And her infatuation only gets worse as jealousy comes into play. That gorilla, Otae, is always around Gintoki. Even when she claims she doesn't feel that way about him, Ayame can easily tell she's lying. And also that newbie, Tsukuyo, is constantly flirting with Gintoki. It's so hard to not kill them both, but she has to show a little restraint once in a while.

Oh, her lovely Gintoki, she lives to see him breath. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for him. And there is **no one** that will take him away from her.

So, when her infatuation of Gintoki got out of control, it was already too late. She would throw away her life for him, and throw away anyone else's life who got in her way. She wanted to be the most important thing in his life...

And when that thought came into her mind... Her sweet loved... Turned sour...

_**Yeah... I kind of wanted to write something like this for a while. It will have it's Gintama comedy in it, but the story itself is supposed to be dark. Sa-chan is supposed to go crazy and... Well, I'm not going to spoil it for you...**_

_**Anyway, reviews make me upload faster! So... Please review and stuff! And criticize if you must, just don't be rude about it! **_

_**I'll upload the next chapter when I have enough uploads! Yay! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love So Sweet... Turned Sour **

Chapter 1

_**I really don't know what to name the chapters, so I won't name them. You guys can think of your own names, right? I hope so...**_

"Gin-san!" Ayame grabbed the unsuspecting man by the neck, hugging him from behind. "It's been so long since we've seen each other! I was thinking that... Maybe... You died." She gave a sickly perverted smile, a small blush could easily be seen forming on her cheeks.

"Get off of me!" Gintoki grabbed the assassin by the arms and swung her, throwing her on their table. "Noo! My table!"

The table was now broken, Ayame sprawled across it rather seductively.

"Ehehe, Gin-san~" She purred, standing up and dusting herself off. "So you're playing rough? Finally... I've been waiting for thi-"

"Oi." Kagura opened her closet door, giving Gintoki an annoyed look. "Stop making so much noise. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Ayame tensed as her eyes met Kagura's. Is this what her beloved did? Did he rape little girls and throw them in the closet when he was through with threm? Did he make them yell "Stop it, big daddy!" as he violently pushed in their holes? Did he spank them every time they moaned? Did he-

"Stop it!" Gintoki practically screamed, kicking Ayame back on the ground. "Why did you waste so much time thinking that?! Of course I don't do that you dumb stalker!" He then deadpanned as he looked at Kagura. "And it's 3:00PM. Everyone in Edo is awake at this time."

"Ah." Kagura closed the door and went back to sleep. Gintoki sweatdropped.

"Ah~ Gin-san! Your foot feels so good on my cheek! Push harder! No, stomp me... Make me cry out in pai-"

"You're pissing me off." Gintoki placed his foot off of her and grabbed the stalker by the face, making sure to squeeze, but stopped as soon as he saw the blush on her face. "Don't come back ever again, you troublesome bitch!" He threw the lady out the house, making sure he threw her as hard as he could, and slammed the door.

"Ow..." Ayame smirked as she got up, dusting herself off. Oh, how she loved that man. "It doesn't matter how many times he throws me out. I can get in anytime I want... But I especially love it when I sneak in during night and silently walk in his room... I walk over to him and caress ha-"

"Oi!" A glasses wearing geek yelled at her. That's all he was to her, anyway. "This is T Rated, so stop saying things like that! At least keep it in your mind!"

"Hi, Sa-chan." Otae waved, fake smiling. "What are you doing standing in front of the Yorozuya? Did Gin-san kick you out?"

Ayame huffed, turning away. She hated the bitch, Otae. She could sense the hostility in her voice, and she hated how she tried to make her jealous all the time.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ayame asked, narrowing her eyes. "I know the glasses work here-"

"Oi!"

"... But you don't." She glared as realization hit her. "You're trying to get in Gin-san's pants, aren't you?!"

"No, I'm not." Otae answered almost instantly. "Shin-chan asked me to come make dinner for their little party."

"I did **not** ask you to come make dinner. I hate myself for even mentioning the party to you, and I pity all of our guest that decide to ea-" Otae stomped on Shinpachi's foot. "AH! I mean..." He paused, and then put his head down, sighing. "I don't have an excuse."

"Go inside, Shin-chan." She smiled, a tiny bit too dark for Shinpachi's taste. "I'll be in soon."

"So, I was right!" Ayame's noses flared. "You want to go in Gin-san's room and strip him violently, then bite on his neck, sucking up a little blood! Then you're gonna slowly strip yourself to excite him, and then you're gonna strip him! You'll first start slow, but get agonizingly faster each minute! Gin-san will moan all the way through it, his sweat dripping down onto the futon under home... He'll get harder each minute... And then he'll take out a whip and then-" By now, Ayame had a nose bleed. That was too much for her...

"Hn. Just don't get in my way." Otae turned around, walking up the stairs. "I don't have any feelings for that idiot, but if you insist..." She turned back towards Ayame, smirking. "Well... Just don't bet on getting him in bed..." She slammed the door behind her, leaving an enraged Ayame outside.

After a while of fuming, she smirked. "That's a **death** challenge, isn't it? Well..." She turned around, skipping to her house. "**I won't lose.**"

_**Well... I know it's super short... But, this... Uh... I have no excuse. I'm sorry everyone! **_


End file.
